


Serpentine

by Salihe



Series: Kink-Meme Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Community: spnkink_meme, Enemas, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape, abuse of religious themes, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you eat from the tree of knowledge you won’t like what you find.  AU after 5.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic. By far, the darkest thing I've ever written, please take heed of the warnings.
> 
> spnkink-meme fill for this prompt:
> 
> _"So I was thinking about Eve and the serpent in the garden of Eden, and suddenly I had this idea about Boyking!Sam guiding the serpent to Dean's ass watching it go in there while Dean is bound and helpless, humiliated. But he can't help but feel it move in there, very very deep in him, and its not exactly unpleasant. And maybe Sam fucks him too while the serpent is in?"_

“ _Welcome to my garden Dean._ ”   
  
Spinning around, Dean tried to locate the source of the words, but they swirled around him, carried off by the wind tracing through the foliage.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?”  He yelled, eyes frantically scanning the shadows surrounding the trees and bushes of the garden.  He had no idea how he had gotten here.  Last he remembered, he had parked the Impala in a clearing off of a backwoods road to catch a few hours of sleep then he had awoken in the middle of a clearing surrounded by towering trees and the creeping vines of wild roses.  
  
“ _Have you missed me Dean?_ ”  The voice whispered from behind, but when he twisted around there was nothing but gently swaying rosebuds.  
  
“Who are you?  What do you want?”  He implored, dreading the answer.  He _knew_ that voice.  He heard it in his dreams every night since Sam had drug Lucifer kicking and screaming back to the cage.  
  
“You know exactly who I am.  Don’t play the stupid act with me.”  
  
This time, when Dean turned to chase the words, the speaker was waiting for him.   
  
“Lucifer.”  He whispered, dread coiling in his gut.  
  
“Not exactly.  How ‘bout you guess again.”  Sam chuckled; stepping away from the tree he had been leaning on, stalking towards Dean.  
  
“Sammy?”  Dean asked, not daring to believe that this was really his brother.  Dread coiled in his gut, something was terribly wrong with his entire demeanor; cold and distorted.  
  
“Mostly.”  Sam’s grin was slimy and wrong and Dean involuntarily took a step back before he could stop himself.  
  
“How did you get out of the cage?”  He asked, eyes scanning the underbrush, trying to find something to defend himself against this doppelganger of his brother.  
  
“Well,” Sam said, circling around, “see, you learn some tricks after a century or two down there.  Eventually, I helped Lucifer take down Michael, and while he was recovering from that fight I took him.  He let some things slip while he was riding around in my skin and I knew exactly where he was vulnerable.  He burned, and I got a promotion.”  
  
“No.  Sam?”  Dean pleaded, disbelieving.  
  
“Yes.  Dean.  You’re looking at the new King of Hell.  Once I got everything back in order down there I knew I had to get my brother back.”  Sam had circled behind Dean and placed his hands around his shoulders, hot breath ghosting across the side of his neck as he pressed against Dean’s back.  Dean jerked away as he felt Sam’s lips brush against his jaw.  
  
“Stop it Sam!”  He yelled, trying to keep his hands from shaking due to the mix of fear and anger.  
  
“Stop lying to yourself Dean.  I remember the way you looked at me before; the want in your eyes.”  
  
“I-I…”  And what could he say to that.  Yes, he had thought about it.  You spend 24/7 with someone for most of you life and there are going to be feelings there, but he would never act on them.  
  
“See, you can’t deny it: you think it’s a sin, dirty and wrong.”  Sam grasped Dean’s face and turned it towards him.  “Don’t you Dean?”  
  
Dean’s eyes flickered to Sam’s, then away.  “Yes.”  He mumbled.  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes, I know it’s wrong.”  He whispered.  
  
“Then you need to atone… serve your penance.”  Sam commanded, sliding his hands down to grip Dean’s wrists.  
  
“What?”  Dean recoiled, struggling against Sam’s hold.  “Sam?”  He yelled, as tendrils from the rose bushed began twining around his legs and creeping upwards.  Sam let go and stepped away when the vines reached Dean’s arms, binding his wrists and holding him spread between two of the trees.  
  
“What are you doing?  Sam?”  Dean hissed as the thorns from the rose bushes dug into the delicate skin of his wrists.  
  
Sam didn’t answer.  He took a few more steps back, crouched down, and cleared some of the bramble and bracken from the ground at his feet.  Placing his palm flat on the cleared ground Sam concentrated for a few moments; abruptly, he stood and backed away.  
  
Dean tugged against his bonds in alarm as the ground trembled and cracked where Sam had laid his hand.  A writhing green finger worked its way out of the ground and began to ascend towards the sky.  In less than a minute a full grown apple tree had sprung to life bearing plump, crimson fruit.  
  
“In Eden,” Sam began as he fingered the apple closest to him, “eating fruit from the tree of knowledge was forbidden.  God punished Adam and Eve for this sin, by kicking them out of paradise.”  He plucked the fruit from the branch and ambled back over to his trussed brother.  “I promise I won’t kick you out Dean, so why don’t we see what enlightenment you’ll receive?”  
  
Before Dean had a chance to guess what was happening, Sam had grasped his chin and forced the apple into his mouth.  He gripped one of the vines that had trailed down Dean’s shoulder and wrapped it around the back of Dean’s head and across the apple twice, effectively gagging him.   
  
“’amm.”  Dean moaned around the fruit as more thorns dug into the tender flesh of his jaw.  He shook his head trying to dislodge the gag, but only managed to dig the sharp points in deeper.  He panted through his nose, glaring up at Sam.  
  
“Let’s get this started.”  Sam said, rubbing his hands together and ignoring the venomous look Dean was giving him.  With a flick of his hand the vines once more began moving over Dean’s bound body, creeping under his clothes and across his trembling skin.  Dean barely had time to tense his muscles before the vines suddenly pulled back and tore the clothing to shreds.  The tattered garments fluttered to the ground leaving him naked and shivering in the crisp autumn air.  
  
Dean’s eyes were wild with panic as the vines lifted him off of the ground and maneuvered him onto his back on the spongy ground.  He struggled fiercely as more vines crossed over his chest and stomach, pinning him to the forest floor while the ones around his wrists stretched his arms out and away from his body.  The last set of vines twined up his calves and pulled his legs up and outward, forming a vee.   
  
“Hmmm.”  Sam muttered, and he examined his prone brother.  He reached up and touched the vines holding Dean’s legs and they retracted even more, pulling his thighs back and further apart, lifting his ass off of the ground.   
  
“Perfect.”  Sam grinned, tracing fingers down the straining muscles of Dean’s inner thighs; soft caresses, tracing ever closer to Dean’s groin, leaving Dean trembling with a combination of fear and irrational need.  He felt his dick stir, reacting to the caress, and his stomach clenched with mortification at the reaction.  Turning his head, he felt a tear of distress leak from his eye.  
  
“Shh, shhh, it’ll be okay.  Punishment should be hard.  It’ll be over soon though.  I promise.”  Sam crooned soothingly as he gave one final pat to Dean’s thigh.  He walked towards the trees out of Dean’s field of vision and he strained to hear what Sam was doing.  He didn’t have to wait very long before Sam came back carrying a length of tubing and a bottle filled with off-white milky liquid.  
  
Dean felt his breathing speed up as Sam knelt between his spread legs.  He tried once more to struggle, but only succeeded in impaling his flesh further on the thorny vines.  Sam gave him another smile and reached up to drag his fingers though the drool that was leaking from around the apple gag.  Dean tried to speak around the gag realizing what Sam intended to do, but to no avail.  With no word of warning, Sam roughly shoved one spit-slicked finger into Dean’s ass.  
  
Dean writhed at the burning intrusion and more tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.  Sam paid no notice and unceremoniously shoved a second finger in, dragging a muffled moan from his brother.  He twisted his hand around a few times before yanking his fingers out and replacing them with the end of the tubing.  Dean tried to clench against the intrusion, but to no avail.  The tubing slipped in past the clenching muscles and up into his intestine.   
  
“My pet hasn’t really been eating well recently.”  Sam’s words breaking the silence and startling Dean back from the dark recesses of his mind he had slipped into.  Wide eyed, he stared at his brother, questioning, yet dreading the answer.  
  
“It’s my fault really.  I had to do it so he wouldn’t hurt you, but it took a little longer to track you down than I planned so he’s not very happy.”   
  
Sam raised the end of the tubing and attached the bottle to it allowing the fluid to flow into Dean.  He inhaled sharply at the new sensation of liquid filling him.  It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t pleasant either.   
  
“There’s my boy!”  Sam cried excitedly.  
  
The sound of rustling leaves came from behind Dean, and he craned his head around to see.  He immediately wished he hadn’t.  A huge black snake was making its way towards them, easily 10 feet long and thicker around than his wrist.  It stopped next to Dean’s face and he could see the stitching holding the snake’s mouth closed.  
  
“He’s venomous.”  Sam stated calmly while watching the last of the fluid flow down the tubing.  “He’s attracted by the smell of the honey-milk, and I didn’t want him to go into a frenzy and biting you accidentally.”  
  
Sam shook the container to get the last few drops into Dean, and the motion attracted the snake’s attention.  It slithered up over Dean’s shoulder, across his stomach and through the spread of his legs.  Dean jumped, his entire body shuddering as rough scales scraped over the tender flesh of his groin.  
  
“’mmm.”  Dean pleaded around the gag, trying to get Sam to stop this.  
  
Sam ignored him and rubbed his fingers over the snake’s head and down the long body.  The snake arched into him and curled around his arm.   
  
“That’s a good boy.”  Sam cooed to the snake, “It’s dinner time.”  And at that, Sam pulled the tubing from Dean’s ass.  The sweet fluid began to trickle out of his hole and the snake’s head snapped around as it caught the scent, eyes glittering black diamonds.   
  
It uncurled its body from Sam’s arm and slithered over to nose at Dean’s clenched hole.  Dean was screaming behind his gag as the arrow-like head pressed against him, but it was futile and the snake forced its way inside of him.  
  
The intrusion of the snake was like nothing Dean had ever felt, even in Hell.  The initial press of it’s body rubbed dry, sandpaper like scales along the sensitive skin of his anus and he screamed around the gag as the snake’s muscles bunched and contracted to push its way further in, chasing the sweet milk filling his body.  The girth of the snake’s body increased faster than his body could adjust, and he screamed around the gag, muscles clenching, trying to push back against the intrusion.   
  
The reaction angered the snake and it thrashed wildly around inside him, its body and head pressing against his interior walls, and Dean recoiled in horror at the skin and muscles of his abdomen rippled with the movement.  He sagged onto the ground recognizing how futile his struggles were, and he lay panting and resigned as the snake’s struggles calmed and it once more began working its way deeper inside.   
  
With each contraction of muscle, the snake was pressing against his prostate and Dean quickly realized his own body was betraying him.  He sobbed in despair as his cock began to harden from the pulsing sensations.  He felt himself breaking as his mind and body struggled against one another.  
  
Sam was quick to notice Dean’s arousal.   
  
“Oh Dean.”  Sam tsked.  “You’re not supposed to enjoy your punishment.”  
  
Dean shook his head in denial, but his traitorous cock just grew harder as the snake coiled against his prostate again.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Sam said, reaching down to firmly grasp the base of Dean’s cock, “I’ll help you.”  
  
Dean’s hips twitched involuntarily at Sam’s touch and this time his moan was more pleasure than pain.  
  
“Sorry man,” Sam chuckled and shook his head slowly, “can’t let you do that.”  Sam summoned another tendril from the rose bushes.  It tightly wound its self around the base of Dean’s cock and balls and Dean screamed as needle sharp thorns bit into sensitive flesh.  Sam removed his hand and the vine continued to wind upwards around Dean’s shaft until it was coiled from root to tip, one end just teasing Dean’s slit.  
  
Dean was sobbing at the pain as his cock throbbed in time with the pulsating snake in his ass; the pleasure and pain signals confusing his tortured body.   
  
Sam took pity, and reached up to remove the apple gag from Dean’s mouth.  The thorns had left angry gouges and welts on Dean’s cheeks and Sam tenderly rubbed his thumb over them as Dean coughed and struggled to catch his breath.  
  
“Please Sam.  Please stop…. I’m sorry… so sorry.”  He begged when he had caught his breath.  
  
“For what?”  Sam queried, still stroking Dean’s cheek.  
  
“I shouldn’t have wanted you.”  Dean sobbed.  
  
“Oh Dean.”  Sam sighed, pulling his hand from Dean’s face.  “That’s not what you should be sorry for.”  He grasped Dean’s bound cock and squeezed, ignoring the thorn pricking his own palm as Dean arched against his binding and let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
“I.. I don’t know what you want from me.”  Dean moaned.  
  
“Just a little slow on the uptake there Dean-o.  The only thing you need to be sorry about is for still denying you want this.  You’ve already admitted you want me.  Just tell me now.”  Sam slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans.   
  
Dean shook his head, eyes wide.  “I did want you Sam.”  He gasped out.  
  
Spitting in his palm Sam slicked up his cock, “Did?” He asked as he pressed himself against Dean’s hole, alongside the still wriggling snake.  
  
“Not like this, Sammy.  Please, don’t do this!”   
  
“Exactly like this Dean.”  Sam grunted as he forced his way into Dean.   
  
Dean screamed and tried to pull away from the agonizing pain.  “No!  Sam, stop!  Please!”  
  
“You don’t get to say no to me anymore, Dean.”  Sam exclaimed, thrusting in further as the snake thrashed wildly alongside him.  
  
“No, please!”  Dean screamed again, his body in agony from the stretch and fullness, but the pressure against his prostate pulsed pleasure counterpoint to the pain.  
  
“Please what?”  Sam asked as he began thrusting in, while the irritated snake began to work its way back out.  
  
The sensation was too much for Dean and he begged, “I can’t take anymore, I need to come.  Please.”  
  
“I can’t let you come until you finish your penance.  Tell me you want me Dean.  Tell me you’re mine.”  
  
Dean cried out again as Sam’s thrust hit his prostate dead on.  He couldn’t take anymore; he needed the release, the one second of nothingness that orgasm would bring.  So he sold his soul again: to his brother.  
  
“I’m yours.”  He whispered, “I’m sorry I denied you.  Please Sam.”  He turned his head away so he didn’t have to see the maniacal gleam in Sam’s eyes.  
  
“Mine!”  Sam exclaimed as he used his power to strip the vine away from Dean’s cock.   
  
Dean screamed as his orgasm took him, the last thing he felt before blacking out was the squirming of the snake as Sam’s release flowed around it and through his insides.  
  
***  
  
Consciousness returned to Dean as the snake finally managed to slide its way back out of Dean’s ass.  His muscles twitched, but couldn’t close as pink tinged milk and semen trickled out of him.   
  
Sam was sprawled beside him and with a hand wave the restraining vines pulled away.  Dean’s legs dropped to the ground and he groaned as the abused muscles were strained.  He wanted to get up, to run, but his body wouldn’t respond.  All he managed was an uncoordinated flop onto his side facing away from Sam.  
  
He felt Sam press against his back and Dean curled more tightly into himself as Sam trailed his hand along his ribs, his lips burning kisses on the back of his neck.  
  
“Can you see it Dean.  When we return to Hell, me as King and you as my consort, we’ll be unstoppable.  Every demon will bow in terror before us.  And, since Alistair’s gone we need a new grand inquisitor.  The job’s yours if you want it…”  
  
As Sam rambled on about his plans for their future, Dean tried not to sob.  What did he just agree to?  
  
“What have I done?”  Dean whispered.  “Oh God.  Someone?  Please help me.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in James Patterson’s book “Kiss the Girls”.


End file.
